cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Venom (Tiberium Wars)
Basic and upgraded with Laser Capacitors CNCTW_Venom_Upgrade.jpg Upgraded with Supercharged particle beams CNCTW_Venom_Signature.jpg Upgraded with Signature Generators |faction= Nod Marked of Kane |baseunit= |role=Multipurpose aircraft |useguns=Auto-cannon, upgrades to laser or particle cannon |usearmor=Arch ceramic |hp=1800 |shield= |energy= |timedlife= |armortype=Light |trans= |cost=$900 |time=0:09 |produced=Air Tower |req= |hotkey=F1 |squadsize= |groundattack= *156 (Gun) *660 (Gun) (Nod upgrade) *165 (Gun) (MoK upgrade) |airattack= *156 (Gun) *660 (Gun) (Nod upgrade) *165 (Gun) (MoK upgrade) |cooldown= *0.45 seconds, bursts each last 0.4 seconds *2.4 seconds, bursts each last 0.5 seconds (Nod upgrade) *0.5 seconds, bursts each last 0.1 seconds (MoK upgrade) |airspeed=180 |landspeed= |seaspeed= |range=200 |sight= |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |power= |produce= |allows= |research= |upgrades= Spitfire laser capacitor (Nod only) Supercharged particle beams (MoK only) Signature generator |ability=Detects stealth Signature Generators |structure= |tier = 2}} The Venom Patrol Craft was the Brotherhood's primary air fighter during the Third Tiberium War, as a successor to Harpy attack helicopters. Background Like the A-15 Orca, it uses VTOL technology. Its primary tasks are recon and air interception, as it is extremely fast, but lightly armoured, and armed only with a single chaingun. The chaingun can be replaced with a laser cannon by most branches of the Brotherhood, though a slightly more powerful particle beam upgrade is available to the Marked of Kane. The fighter possesses an extremely aerodynamic shape and two VTOL engines on articulated mounts on its sides; as such, it somewhat resembles the original ORCA Assault Craft fielded by GDI during the First Tiberium War. The pilot's cockpit is at the extreme front of the machine, allowing a large field of view, but also limiting his protection. Its chaingun/laser is ideal for attacking infantry, engaging enemy aircraft, or harassing armor - but the real role of the Venom is scouting out targets using its advanced sensors to detect and track stealthed units. It can also providing targeting data for the beam artillery units operating in the field, allowing them to bounce their beams off of mirrors the Venom carries on its underside. With multiple Venoms working in tandem, a 'beam relay' can be set up that allows beam artillery units to engage targets from far beyond their sight range, though the gunships themselves are highly vulnerable. The Venom also features a pressurized cockpit, which relieves pilots from wearing oxygen masks during long patrols, but does have the unfortunate side effect of causing the Venom to lose pressure and explosively decompress when it takes too much damage (much to the pilots' dismay). Another function of the Venom is deception - it can be equipped with signature generators that interfere with the opponent's radar, potentially fooling them into thinking a few Venoms are actually an entire army. It is also worth noting that the Venom is capable of engaging airborne targets, making it useful as anti-air protection for ground forces or bases, particularly when upgraded with laser capacitors (or Supercharged Particle Beams for the Marked of Kane). Since GDI aircraft are not known for their durability the Venom's lack of major power is not a problem. Scrin aircraft, however, may be more problematic, especially the Stormrider and the fighters of the Planetary Assault Carrier. These require deft tactical handling to counter. Many Nod Commanders had chosen to attack en masse with these aircraft instead, as they were easy target practice for any unit with AA capability that isn't infantry. Also, Venoms have extremely good fuel economy compared to most other GDI or Nod Aircraft, as well as a large amount of ammunition. Venoms can be airborne at all times during a battle, freeing up space on Nod Air Towers, to which it needs only to return for repairs. Service History The Venoms were used far and wide during TWIII, and their role was pivotal in taking the Hampton Roads shipyards, where they flushed out sniper teams who would have otherwise presented a serious threat to the Commando working on the ground. Several Elite Venoms were part of a team to steal GDI Nuclear warheads in the Australian Outback. A group of 4 veteran Marked of Kane Venoms upgraded with Supercharged Particle Beams also spearheaded LEGION's operation to reclaim the Tacitus in 2052. The Venom is not seen in the service of the Black Hand, as they do not use aircraft due to their religious belief. Abilities Upgrades Assessment Pros * Detects stealth. Unlike the A-15 Orca, the Venom's stealth detection is permanently active. * Excellent against infantry and aircraft. * Available at Tier 2. * Cheapest air unit in the game and quick to build, compared to other light aircraft like the A-15 Orca and Stormrider. * Unlike A-15 Orca, it does not need to reload per attack, nor is it limited to 4 units per airbase. * Able to provide additional range for Beam cannons via mirrors. * Powerful in large numbers. * Only needs to return to an air tower for repairs. * Fast and versatile. * When upgraded with Spitfire laser capacitors/Supercharged particle beams, they can threaten armored units. * Good escort for ground units ineffective against infantry and aircraft, like Avatars or Scorpion Tanks. Cons * Very light armor. * Weaponry ineffective/nearly useless against armored vehicles and buildings. Even with upgraded laser capacitors/Supercharged particle beams, it's still pathetic. * Very susceptible to anti-aircraft weaponry, especially those with splash damage radius (missiles, shards). * Unavailable to the Black Hand. Quotes Created *''Venom craft, ready for liftoff!'' Select *''Patrol craft.'' *''What is it?'' *''Go ahead.'' *''On patrol.'' *''Looking clear.'' *''See anything?'' Moving *''Alright.'' *''Yup.'' *''Right.'' *''Confirm.'' *''Check!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Copy that.'' *''Heading there now.'' *''Coordinates set.'' Attacking *''Firing!'' *''Take 'em out!'' *''He's in our sight!'' *''Sure thing!'' *''Gun 'em down!'' *''We've got 'em!'' Move to Attack *''Tracking target!'' *''Closing in on him!'' *''Confirmed, we're going in!'' *''We have 'em on radar!'' In combat *''Don't lose 'em!'' *''They're not going anywhere!'' *''Keep on 'em!'' *''How's it looking!'' Retreating *''Head back to repair!'' *''Back to base, punch it!'' *''Heading back!'' Shoot Down *''Venom going down!'' *''We're losing pressure!'' *''No!'' Unused quotes *''Let's see what we got!'' *''Take a look!'' *''Anything there!'' *''Entering target data!'' *''Prepare the coordinates!'' *''Ready for target transfer!'' *''Fire support, we've found your target!'' Gallery Image:Venom 2.jpg|Pre-release Venoms Image:TW_Venom_Pack.jpg|Render Image:Venom Side.jpg|Render Image:CNCTW_Venom_Hangar.jpeg|Venom preparing for take-off (promo render) CNCTW Venom Concept Art 8.jpg|Feng Zhu concept art CNCTW Venom Concept Art 6.jpg|Orthogonal view (upgrade variations) CNCTW Venom Concept Art 1.jpg|Concept art (upgrade variations) CNCTW Venom Concept Art 2.jpg|Concept art (upgrade variations) CNCTW Venom Concept Art 3.jpg|Concept art (upgrade variations) CNCTW Venom Concept Art 4.jpg|Concept art (upgrade variations) CNCTW Venom Concept Art 5.jpg|Concept art (upgrade variations) CNCTW Venom Concept Art 7.jpg|Concept art (upgrade variations) CNCTW Venom Concept Art 9.jpg|Concept art (upgrade variations) TW_Venom_Wallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper Venom2.jpg Venom_Beta_Cameo.png|Beta icon Nod_units_Kane_Edition.jpg|Kane Edition skin Videos File:Kane%27s_Wrath_-_Venom%27s_quotes|Venom quotes References Category:Tiberium Wars aircraft Category:Tiberium Wars Nod Arsenal Category:Detectors